The present invention is directed to a device for presetting of tools which are used in a platen press, particularly at the delivery station of the press.
Devices for presetting of upper and lower tools, which are removed from a machine and which tools are for stripping the waste of a previously cut blank are well known. These devices usually look like a pivoting table which is mounted at a given height between two frames and locked in a horizontal position. The object of such a table is to reproduce outside of the machine the operating conditions for the upper and lower tools. Therefore, with a presetting device each element of the upper and lower tool can be positioned with regard to the waste that is to be stripped from a sheet which is being processed in the platen press. However, with these well known devices, it is almost impossible to reach the center area of the large tools and to modify the plane for setting the tools as the pivot point lies in the center. Thus, a device which insures the user of an easy presetting of large tools is still not available.